The Legend of Lionheart
by Seth8
Summary: What if Squall, the most powerful warrior in the world, was remembering memories of the past...and one of his greatest enemies, more powerful than him, would challenge them? R&R please, I don´t own FF8 either...
1. Nightmare of the past

Chapter 1:Nightmares of the past.

It all starts in garden when the group of Galbadia Soldiers start attacking everyone, the SeeD´s stand up to fight this menace and try to stop it but then a group of soldiers killed the first 6 SeeD´s they saw.

In the second floor two students, one of them hurt in his chest, are running when a group of 4 soldiers saw them "Stop right there!" one of the soldier screamed.

Both of them think that they would die, but then they heard a voice behind:

-"I´ll take them out..." Both of them turn around and saw him: "Lionheart."

A man with black leather jacket and jeans, and a scar in his forehead cutt by the left side, sees both of them "Just get out of here right now."

Both of the students leave and enter one of the classrooms, the soldiers took there swords out and jump over Lionheart, he only pulls out his Gunblade and impales it inside the chest to the first one when the other one came he took the sword of the first one and cut the neck of the soldier, the third soldier came directly to cut his head but Lionheart pulled his Gunblade of the first soldier and did a spin attack, inmedietly fall to the floor cut by the back of the neck, he then saw the last soldier, when finally he saw the last one he took the sword of the first soldier and start fighting with him, finally he impaled his sword into the neck of the soldier, still standing the soldier start to give a little shake and inmedietly Lionheart pulled the sword out of the dead soldier and he fall in the floor still shaking, he through the sword and pulled out of his pocket a handkerchief he started to clean his Gunblade and behind him the dead body´s of his enemies spilling blood and rotting up.

When he finish clean it up he heard a voice: "You don´t loose the touch Squall..."

Squall Leonhart the best Gunblade specialist and his ability with the weapon was uncomparable he turn around to see Seifer, his worst enemy, with Raijin and Fujin besides him, it was incredible that he would appear after what he did to garden in that moment.

Squall looked at Seifer, he had a smile in his face, he had his eyes half close, the scar on his forehead to the right side, Raijin and Fujin watch from behind, Fujin getted close and pulled her pinwheel out:"I´ll cut his neck once and for all..."

Before she could give another step infront, Seifer stretch his arm and stop her:"Wait...let me have my fun with him first." He was still smiling with his eyes half close, he then pulled his Gunblade out and later open his eyes, he had a blood blue color in his eyes, he jump and attack Squall, inmediatly Squall through the handkerchief into the air and jump into the fight with Seifer, both of them pass the first strike and didn´t gave a scratch, Seifer turn around and saw Squall:

-"Let´s get serious Squall..." Seifer putted in a strange position, his right leg stretch all to the front, his left leg in the back, same as his left hand all to the back with the Gunblade in hand, he gave the strike, he start running where Squall was standing, Squall lift his Gunblade and attack Seifer, then...everything turn white...

Squall is sitting in the floor of his bedroom with his Gunblade standing next to his right arm, he had his head looking to the floor, he lifted it inmediatly:"Damn...that nightmare again."

Squall talk to himself and later looked out the window, a storm started and the wind was blowing really hard, the sound of the branches of the trees moving, the small leafs that hitted the window. Squall start to look the floor of his room again: "Why do I keep having this this be an omen?"

He kept thinking for a while, "Since the end of the 3rd. Sorceress War, 10 years ago, I have forgotten everything, and still I have this this be a bad omen." Finally the ray of the morning came.

Squall was walking the hallway of Garden, he had change long time ago but the nightmare change him again, it bother him that much, it was the third time he had that nightmare, he never knew that he would change him that much...but he was wrong.

All the sudden he heard a familiar voice: "Squall!!"

He turn around to see Rinoa: "Oh!...hi Rinoa."

She walked to where he was, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a pair of white tennis, as always she came smiling, when she getted close where Squall was, she felt something in the strange expression of Squall, she wanted to know what was going on, but she promised not to ask Squall´s past for sometime.

Squall just smile and continue walking the hallway. Rinoa reacted and run where Squall was walking:

-"Hey!...wait Squall."

Squall stop and turn around where Rinoa´s voice came, she came running and stop:

-"What´s wrong?" He ask.

-"Where going to get some lunch, Selphie, Angie, Irvine, Quistis and me...want to come?"

Squall stared at Rinoa and smile:"Sure...why not."

-"Great...let´s go."

Squall looked at Rinoa running to the front gate, he then ask:

-"Where you going?"

-"Where going to get lunch in Balamb...let´s go!"

Squall just walked where Rinoa was going, and started to feel much better.

In Balamb they enter a Chinness restaurant and asked for the special for all the group they where all sitted in a round table and in a somekind of wooden chairs, finally a big bowl of soup came and 6 soup plates with them, Quistis start serving the soup and gave it to everyone, Rinoa and the rest where happy eating, but all the sudden Rinoa looked at Squall plate and saw that he hadn´t touch it, he was looking at the table in a strange way, it looked like he was worried.

-"Are you okay, Squall?"

He finally reacted and looked at Rinoa.

-"Why do you ask?"

-"You haven´t touch your food, are you sick or something?" She asked with curiosity.

Squall just smile and took the plate:

-"I´m fine..." He started to eat. "See..." He continue to eat, Rinoa only looked at Quistis, she knew something bad was going to happen.

Back in Balamb Garden, Zell was sitting in the stairs of Garden, he was with both of his hands holding his head.

-"I can´t believe it..." he hitted the stair with his right fist. "They went out and they didn´t even asked me to go with them....I hope there not eating in the chinness restaurant."

Zell still mad didn´t pay attetion to the man that came, he had a strange suitcase in his hand, he was wearing a cap, a gray shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some steel-toe-boots, when he heard the voice of the man:

-"Good day sir,my name is Slash Anderson, sorry if I interrupted something but I´m a man that sales medicine and..."

He pulls a bottle out of his suitcase and show´s it to Zell:

-"...This medicine is the best of what I sell, it can heal wounds better than magic, and even repears broken bones."

Zell sitted strait, he was wearing a T-shirt, and shorts, and his favorite pair of tennis, he looked at the medicine and later looked at the man, he could see his eyes, he had them half close, but still he couldn´t see his eyelids, all the sudden he saw the back on the man.

-"You look familiar...you have ugly eyes, no offense..."

-"Huh?, since little I had my eyes like this...well I´ll come another time if your busy."

-"Do you really need a sword with you?"

Zell took the man´s hand and when he looked at him´s he saw wounds of cut´s on it.

-"So you finally noticed...Chicken-Wuss?"

Zell jump back before the man could cut him with his sword, it was a katana, Zell was a able to through his cap away and could see that he had black hair, and green eyes, Zell lifted his fist and prepare to fight, the man putted in a strange position, left leg front and right leg back, right arm infront and left arm with katana in hand.

-"Let´s see if you´re really that good with your punches as the people said..."

Zell ran and punched the man in the face, the man only smile and putted in his strange position again...Zell only jumped backed and finally...

He run where Zell was, Zell moved to the left side, but it was to late, he impale his katana in his right arm, the impact was so hard that it pushed him back and finally the katana broked, Zell fall into the floor. The man only looked at his broken katana.

-"Damn...I was right...a katana breaks more easy than a Gunblade...oh well."

He was about to leave when all the sudden he heard:

-"I´m...not...done...with you...yet Seifer..."

Zell stand up with the half of the katana impaled in his arm.

-"I will...not let you go...like this."

Seifer smiled in a diabolic way:

-"Incredible...your the first person that I know that has survived my 'Demon Strike' I´m surprised..."

-"SHUT UP!"

Zell jump to attack Seifer but he dodge all of his punches, even with his wounded arm he could still hit very hard, finally Zell punch him with his wounded right hand and Seifer stop it, he then open the palm of his right arm and hit him in the impaled katana, the blade impaled deaper and Seifer hold Zell´s head and crash it in the floor, the hard rock of the floor broked and Zell was left unconsince in the floor. Seifer just laugh "If only Squall was here...maybe next time I´ll get lucky." He took his cap and walk away living the suitcase and the katana in the floor.

Squall was walking back with everyone to Garden, he was to concentrated to talk with Rinoa, she was walking in front of Squall with Quistis. Rinoa turn around and looked at Squall, she turn around and kept talking to Quistis, who was besides her, talking about Squall´s problem.

-"Something is bothering him alot..."

Quistis looked at Rinoa.

-"Yes, I think your right, he barely eated..."

-"You think is something of Garden?"

-I don´t know..." Quistis looked at the floor "But whatever is bothering him it is really painful for him."

Rinoa felt a cold breeze, she thought as well that something bad was going to happen, but couldn´t tell what was it. She turn around and saw Squall really far looking at the sea, he looked really worried, she step some steps away and went where Squall was.

-"What´s wrong Squall?"

Squall was hearing the screams of all the people he killed, a memory of 10 years ago, in his head.

-"Have you ever remember what happen 10 years ago Rinoa?"

-"You mean the Sorceress War...yes...but I try not to think of it, it brings bad memories...is that what has been bothering you?"

Squall closed his eyes and nodded.

-"I been having nightmares of the war, I still listen the screams of the people I killed, the clash of swords, I try to forget it but...I just can´t forgive myself of what happen."

Rinoa looked at the sea.

-"Squall...what happen in the past, stay´s in the past...I know that whatever you did, try to change it will not help for anything...you´re not Lionheart anymore, he is only a memory of the past."

Squall looked at Rinoa and she turn around to see him.

-"Maybe you can´t change the past...but try to start again with the present...then you´ll see the changes." Rinoa gave a little giggle: "You don´t like to be asked about the past, but you keep talking of it..."

Rinoa start to walk again back to Garden, Squall eyes where wide open, he looked at the sea again and thought to himself:

_"Maybe she is right...I got to start over."_

Then he start walking to Garden.

Irvine arrived to the entrance and waited for Selphie to come, Angie came talking with Quistis and Selphie, Rinoa came with Squall, both holding by the hands, when they where infront of the entrance Squall stopped and Rinoa continue walking when she felt the pull that Squall made. She looked at him.

-"What´s wrong?"

-"...!!........Something is wrong...I smell blood."

Squall walked inside the entrance of Garden and saw blood all over the floor, and started to follow the path of blood, Irvine came behind.

-"What the hell!?"

Selphie came inside and saw the blood in the floor, same as Quistis and Angie, Rinoa came in shock, then Angie and Rinoa start to follow Squall, when all the sudden both of them saw Squall still following the path of blood and Angie start to walk where the blood could be seen, then they only heard a scream:

-"ZELL!!!"

Squall turn his head fast and went where he heard the scream, when he arrived he saw Zell in the floor with the broken sword impaled in his arm, Irvine came running and saw him:

-"ZELL!!...oh shit, hang on man..."

Irvine lift Zell of the floor and looked at Quistis:

-"QUISTIS!!"

-"Take him to the infermary...NOW!!"

Quistis said with shocked, Irvine start running Angie holding Zell´s head, she was crying in pain:

-"Please Zell...don´t die...oh God..."

Selphie came infront of them, moving the students out of the way...all the students looked in shock at Zell covered in blood, Quistis inmediatly came inside the infermary:

-"Dr. Kadowaki!!"

Later Irvine came with Zell in his arms, and Angie besides him, Dr. Kadowaki looked in shock:

-"Good Lord!!...put him on the table."

Irvine putted Zell in the table, Angie hold Zell´s hand and kept crying, Quistis took some stitches and a knife, she preaper everything and finally pulled the piece of katana out, when she saw the size she was in shock, she asked Angie to get out of the operation room and everyone else, Selphie hughed Angie and try to make her more tranquil, Irvine jacket was covered in blood and he took his hat off , he couldn´t believe what happen, he was in shock...

Squall was hughing Rinoa making her to make her less worried, when all the sudden his eyes saw the sharp blade of the broken katana.

In Balamb city, Seifer is in a restaurant he is with another man, both of them are talking:

-"Would you like to drink some Whisky?"

-"No thank you..."

The man looked at him strangely:

-"But I heard that you liked drinking..."

-"No...I do like drinking...the problem is after I drink I desire more to kill."

A drop of sweat came down his face, he just gave a small giggle and kept talking:

-"You´re really good with the sword I was told..."

-"If that´s what they told you...than that is true."

-"Whe should celebrate your victory..."

The man clapped three times and spoke:

-"Bring this man more food..."

Seifer getted up of the floor and took a jacket, and a cap.

-"I´m sorry but I have stuff to do..."

-"Duty first, huh?"

he putted the jacket on and the cap.

-"In a way of talking yes...if someone see´s me with you they will tell the captain, I don´t desire that...besides today is my turn to go around and check the street´s."

He then left, the man looked at Seifer and smile, he start to look outside where he saw him walking in that moment:

-"Seifer Almasy...member of the faction the dark wolf´s, known as the black demon of the group and the best master that can use the sword very well."

Back in Balambs infermary, Quistis and Dr. Kadowaki where attending Zell...finally they stop and called everyone...Rinoa, Angie, Selphie and Irvine came inside the room...

-"How is he?" Angie said.

-"He will be fine...right now his sleeping." Dr. Kadowaki said with a sighed of relief.

-"That´s a relief..." Selphie said.

-"I´ll go tell Squall..." Irvine said.

-"Wait...don´t?" Rinoa said with her eyes wide open.

-"Why not Rinoa?" Quistis said.

-"Well...when I went a moment ago he was in deep thought...he looked like something was bothering him alot."

Back in the entrance of Garden, Squall looked the broken piece of the katana that he took from the infermary...he checked it up and looked at the suitcase.

-"I can´t believe it´s...a dark wolf...after 10 years he was able to come around unnoticed...back in the third Sorceress war...the dark wolf´s disguised like medics or medicine salers...I can´t believe they still did that."

Squall stand up and went where one pillar was standing...he start to walk a little faster he pulled his Gunblade out of his belt and finally cut the pilar, only a small cut he make.

-"Will this Gunblade be enough for facing him?" The light of the pillar iluminated his eyes, a strange color appeard on them.

The wind was blowing really hard and the leaves of the tree´s start falling in that beautiful night, a man with a long jacket was walking in the darkness and he looked at the floor.

-"It´s been 10 years after the 3rd. Sorceress War and finally we the slayers will strike again with great power, isn´t that true Lionheart...we will rise again..."

He kept walking and a big Demon wolf appeard behind him, his shadow still follow him till the end of the path.


	2. Attack of Demon strike

Chapter 2: The attack of the Demon Strike.

Quistis was taking care of Zell, she saw how Angie felt asleep besides him and finally she was calm after along time, Selphie was besides Quistis and finally she looked at Irvine who was in the other wall looking on them:

-"Irvine could you get some clean water, please?"

Irvine took the bucket of water and went outside:

-"Sure..."

He start walking outside, meen while Quistis lifted Angie and putted her besides a wall, with a blanket on. Selphie helped her out.

Outside Squall was seated down, with his Gunblade besides him...he had his eyes closed...he heard Irvine foot step´s and he only spoked:

-"How´s Zell...?"

-"Quistis is really surprised of the wound, but she said that he was going to be fine..."

Squall smile:

-"I´m glad to hear that..."

Irvine putted the water in the bucket, and asked him.

-"Squall...?" He asked: "Who could have done this to this guy be someone very bad?"

Squall´s smile dissapeared.

-"Who ever did it....wasn´t looking for Zell...if he was looking for Zell he would surely had killed him."

Irvine took the bucket with him and returned back to the infermary.

Squall´s face change to anger and start to think what would he do?...

_-"I still can´t believe this..."_

Seifer is eating in a restaurant, it was the chinness restaurant that Squall and the other went, the woman who attend him brought only a bowl full of noddles and a glass of cold green tea.

-"Here you go have fun..."

-"Fun...yes, indeed i´ll have fun."

Seifer had his eyes half close and he putted a little of salt to the noddles, he then started to eat, he start thinking in what had happen after Squall returned to Garden, he gave a small giggle:

-"That fool..."

and keep eating:

_-"He might already know about my presence with the evidence I left for him...the suitcase I used a long time ago...and the broken Katana with the foled edge...it´s almost posible that he knows of my presence already."_

Seifer then open eyes, the blood-blue color could be seen.

-"Just wait a little bit Leonhart..."

He keep eating and start to laugh.

Quistis was asleep taking care of Zell, Angie was holding Zell´s hand but as well as Quistis she was asleep. Outside Squall was reading a letter, he had his Gunblade besides him and was somehow mad for what happen, he then squizz the piece of paper in his hand and was about to cross the gate to go outside, when he heard Irvine calling him:

-"Yo, Squall...Rinoa need´s you to go get some bandages from Balamb´s Farmacy..."

Squall turn around, smiling and with his eyes half-closed, he spoke:

-"Sorry Irvine, I´m going to be late, I mite even come till midnight, try to get the stuff this time...I´ll see ya."

Squall crossed the gate and dissapeared.

-"But I have to clean the classroom later." Irvine´s eyes wided up. "That means I´m busy too!!" He shout.

Squall entered Balamb city, and went to the parking lot near the sea...he seated down in the floor and start to look at the sea, remembering things from the past and seeing the people who died in that war.

-"All the sudden, you sit down in the floor looking at the distance of the ocean, huh?"

Squall didn´t turn around, but he knew the person who talked to him:

-"Sometimes I ask why you didn´t return to meet with Rinoa...Zone."

Zone came with a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a pair of boots.

-"So...do you want to know about dark wolfs or not?"

He sitted besides Squall and start to talk.

-"Here the bandages you asked for Rinoa, Squall said that he would be late..."

Rinoa picked the bandages with her hands and hold them:

-"Thank you...did he told you where was he going?"

-"Nope...but I do remember he was reading a letter......I KNOW!, it was maybe a love letter from a girl...hahaha, damn with Squall he has luck with girls."

-"A...girl...?"

Rinoa was left in shock and dropped the bandages, Irvine, when he saw that she through them, inmediatly moved where the bandages fall without let in them touch the floor:

-"HEY!, what´s the big idea?...Rinoa...yo Rinoa! wake up...damn, how can you think that he would do that when Zell is in that condition...?"

Rinoa came back to herself and reacted...

-"Oh...heheheh, you´re right how can he do that, dumb Rinoa, dumb, dumb, dumb...heheheh."

Rinoa hitted with his hand in the face, when all the sudden Irvine turn around to face a police man with a a blue jacket, blue jeans, a blue cap and a pair of black boots.

-"Excuse me...I´m looking for Mr. Lionheart is he hear?"

-"Mr. Lionheart...?" Said Irvine.

-"You mean Squall...no he is not here right now...may I ask who are you?"

Rinoa asked.The man took his cap off, and revealed, his half-close eyes, and black hair:

-"I´m sorry...my name is Slash Anderson...I was send by the police department here, because they told me something very important, and I needed to tell Mr. Lionheart..."

-"What´s so important?" Said Irvine.

-"Well...uhm...I´m suppose to tell only too Mr. Lionheart...but it looks like someone wants to harm him..."

-"What!?" Said Rinoa.

-"Yes it´s very dangerous...may I come in please?"

Rinoa nooded and went inside Garden "Squall......."

The police man behind open his eyes...

-"I´ll wait a little Squall..." He said in low voice.

-"The Dark wolf´s dissapeared?"

Squall said, looking at Zone´s face in that moment, Zone had his eyes closed and nodded.

-"It looks like after the war the restoration went worst that they imagine, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin dissapeared...Raijin and Fuijin went to live to Trabia city, but Seifer........He never was seen again...some people said that he was dead...others said that he died in the 'Sorceress Restoration'...but who knows which one is true."

Squall start to look back to the ocean again, and saw a small fish jumping out of the water.

-"And what happen to the clan?"

-"All of them...heh...you should know that better than I do Squall..."

Squall closed his eyes and start seeing the visions of the past.

-"One more thing...3 days ago, I received a letter from Winhill...they mention a bad situation coming on but... I was told that Seifer was sent by someone important from the goverment but...hell...how can I possibly know."

-"You can´t believe everything the people says, right?"

Zone nooded, he then start looking at the sea and the calm water moving.

-"I got to get back to garden now Zone...say hi to Watts for me."

As Squall getted up from his seat next to Zone, he turn around and looked at Squall:

-"Squall...!"

Squall turn around and looked at him.

-"Be carefull...he might be still around."

-"I will........"

Rinoa is talking to Quistis in the infermary, Angie and Selphie are there too:

-"Are you sure what you heard?"

Rinoa nooded to Quistis, who asked the question.

-"How can you be so sure?" Asked Selphie.

-"I can´t and I would like to go to look for Squall." Rinoa said.

-"You shouldn´t...I wouldn´t worry that much...Squall can defend himself...and besides the police send that officer here...he will protect us from any danger to come."

Angie said to all of them and then looked back at Zell.

In the Quad, Irvine stand, looking at the tree closest to the entrance and later turn around to face to the policeman, he saw that he was pulling a Gunblade from out of his jacket...it was almost the same desing as Squall´s, but it looked like it was modified just to use with one hand.

-"Hey!...that´s a nice Gunblade you have there man...are you from one of the Garden´s or something?"

Slash putted the gunablade back inside his jacket.

-"As a matter of fact...yes...I came out of Garden...and I prefer the Gunblade better than the Katana or the sword." He smiled and putted his Gunblade back inside his jacket.

Squall is walking back to Garden, he is reading a paper that mentions something about Winhill and Esthar. When he is almost infront of the gate he sees Rinoa standing at the entrance.

-"Squall finally you came back, where were you?"

Squall hide the paper inside his jacket, and smiled when he saw Rinoa:

-"Hey Rinoa...what happen?"

-"That´s what I want to know...a police man came to tell you something very urgent....he said that you where in danger"

Squall stopped in the moment he just crossed the gate.

-"Who told you that?"

Rinoa turn around and saw Squall with shock on his face, all the sudden Squall start walking to the Quad...when he went down the third stairs he saw him, Irvine some meters away from him, but still close enough just to die.

-"Hey Squall where have you been?" Irvine said looking at him at the face.

Rinoa, who was besides him looked at him, he was almost in shock.

-"So...you finally appeared, you change your name to Slash, huh?"

-"10 years...can you believe it...10 years...anyone who can live that would think of it as an Odyssey." Said Seifer.

-"You haven´t change a bit...you still think a home is a cave...and the people inside as the prey...but you still desire the blood as the drink of the Gods."

Rinoa´s eyes open wide same as Irvine´s.

Seifer who was giving the back turn around, and open his eyes who where half-close, the blue blood color appeared, he gave Squall a diabolic smile:

-"I heard that you stop fighting for sometime and you lost your touch, but I never imagine you would be bad of the head as well..."

Seifer start to pull his Gunblade:

-"But if you would have taked more time I would have killed them all along time ago........you could have even stop me from attacking your friend like that..."

-"You where the one who attack Zell!?" Irvine said.

-"You couldn´t even stop me Lionheart and still you couldn´t save your friend...and the only way to deal with the problem is that you kill me...this new era is an era of peace...but whe the slayers, that still live on, and we will wont permit it we will kill the people who betray the goverment or their people. "

Seifer start to walk where Squall is and took the Gunblade with his left hand:

-"We are going to finish this once and for all...Lionheart."

Seifer stopped 5 meters away from Squall, Squall gave 2 steps infront when he felt a pull in his jacket...Rinoa was holding him and didn´t wanted to let him go...Squall´s face was covered by his hair and his eyes could not be seen.

-"........Is okay Rinoa..." He said in low voice.

-"...I know...but........" Rinoa said looking to the floor, she was sad...

-"Rinoa........I will protect you all...I will not lose you again..."

He kept walking and Rinoa still tried to feel the jacket in his hands and only raised her head up to see the fight.

Squall start to walk around in circles and finally stopped after finishing a 90° circle.

Seifer stretch his right leg infront, his left leg to the back and half folded with the knee, his left arm to the back with the Gunblade in hand, his right arm extended to the front with the palm open and ready to give the strike...The sun start to get covered by the clouds of the night, and the wind start to blow harder than before...all the sudden Seifer wided his eyes open and attack Squall, in that moment Squall jumped up and start to pull his Gunblade out. Irvine smiled:

-"Way to go Squall...the Renzokuken is the best technique."

All the sudden the wall behind Squall blow in pieces and Seifer looked at him how he jumped.

-"You thought you evade my attack Lionheart." He pulled his Gunblade fast from the wall and he gave the strike up...the Gunblade impaled into Squall´s right lung, he was able to stop half of the Gunblade in the moment he pulled his out, Squall´s eyes open wide and couldn´t scream.

-"SQUALL!!!" Rinoa screamed watching in shock how the Gunblade went through the body of Squall, the wind started to blow harder.


	3. The night of the Demon complot of Balto ...

Chapter 3: The night of the Demon...A complot of Balto Blackhart.

Squall was unable to scream because of the strike that Seifer gave him with his technique, Seifer smiled in that moment and turned the impaled Gunblade, and Squall´s open wider of the pain.

-"Inmediatly I can change my 'Demon Strike' to any position I desire..."

Seifer pulled his Gunblade out of Squall´s body, in that moment Squall start to fall, and Seifer kicked him to the floor. Squall fall in his knees and start to breath harder. Seifer´s Gunblade was covered with blood in the foleded edge of the blade and the blood start to fall into the floor of the Quad:

-"This technique is the best ability that could been have used after the 3rd. Sorceress War, and it has freed me from many battles. By the original owner of the ability Saiter Hawk..." he waved the blade a little and the blood dissapeared, he then putted in his same position again. " My 'Demon Strike' is much better..."

-"That position...'DEMON STRIKE'!!!" Said Rinoa.

Squall raised his head and started to make a clear image of the past Seifer, he was using his original cloth back then, when Squall concentrate again he saw the real Seifer with the police uniform...Finally Seifer gave his strike again, Squall getted up and slide besides the blade with his blade, when he was infront of Seifer he punched him in his wound and send him flying back to the wall near the third stairs, the wall was smashed and blood was over there, Rinoa getted close where he was "Squall!!", When all the sudden she saw his eyes, they shrink and only the center of the eye could be seen, he was breathing harder and faster, his hair covered almost all his eyes and didn´t let him seen.

-"Get up." Said Seifer.

Rinoa looked at him pissed and putted infront of Squall with her hands extended side by side, Seifer who was about 3 meters away from her,spoke:

-"Out of the way..." He said in low tone.

When Rinoa was about to respond back she felt a hand over her shoulder and turn around to see Squall and his eyes again, Seifer smiled and thought to himself:

-_"Just as I thought...every time he tries to cut me with his Gunblade he is becoming again the Lionheart he was back then..."_ In that moment Squall walked infront of him, he raised his Gunblade a little: -"Charge..." He said and ran directly to Seifer, in that moment Seifer thought again:_ "This time the attack was much faster."_ When Squall was infront of him, Seifer putted in his position again and strike inmediatly, he impaled, when he noticed that Squall dissapear, he didn´t notice that he just bend down and dissapear again to appeared behind him bend down still, when all the sudden Seifer felt him behind him and kicked him to the broken wall from before...he just gave a back jump and stayed in his knees, he start to breath harder with blood in his mouth and his chest.

_-"What was that!?...that attack was faster than the second."_

-"Squall...is breathing differently from it mean that his body doesn´t hold all his power...?" Rinoa looked almost in tears.

Squall stayed down...he start to breath harder, and finally at the 3rd. breathing, he stand up and when he was completely up, he open his eyes, a yellow-blood color appeared with a straight line coming up and down...he took up his Gunblade and inmediatly start walking infront where Seifer was waiting...back in the war...Squall Leonhart had long hair, now he had it half long, but still could be seen over his neck, he started to walk infront of him, Seifer thought again:

_-"Just as I thought, after a long fight...finally you became Lionheart...in that case..._ I´ll use the real 'Demon strike' withought hesitation..." Seifer made the same postion the only difference now was that the left arm was folded up of his head with the gunblade on.

-"So that meen´s he wasn´t using all of his power..." Irvine said, sweating...

Squall keep walking when he was almost infront, Seifer screamed and attack him, he tried to impale...Squall evade it and then he used his Gunblade to stop the strike he foled down and gave a 180° circle hitting Seifer in the neck with the other side of the Gunblade and send him flying to the other wall, making him go through the wall, Squall turn around and his hair covered his face making impossible to see his eyes, Squall started to spoke:

-"Back in the Sorceress War there was needed a technique that could eliminate the enemy with one strike...yours was the 'Demon Strike' Seifer, but after you looked at it 1 time you can think of 2 or more ways to evade the attack...get up...I don´t think you want to end this after 10 years..." Squall´s eyes started to glow in a yellow-blood color and looked at Seifer in an assasin way.

Seifer started to get out of the broken wall.

-"End, huh?...I wasn´t thinking about that a moment ago, but now I changed my mind...I will kill you." Of all the strikes that Seifer gave to Squall...Squall gave one to him, he bleed more than he made bleed Squall before, his nose was bleeding, his head had blood on it, his eyes changed color to a blue color.

-"You got to be kidding...you are on my line now..." Said Squall, with blood on his mouth and the scar on his forehead was bleeding as well, and with the demon eyes that where full of anger.

Rinoa was looking in terror, the fight, she then fall in her knees, Irvine looked at her from one side.

-"Rinoa?" He said.

-"It´s the same back in the war..." She started to cry, Squall impaled his Gunblade to the case that was hanging from his left shoulder upside down, he inserted the blade in and it only hang from there, he just stand strait. "Oh, please stop them...they are going to kill each other..." She said in low voice.

Seifer putted in the same position he was before and inmediatly, both of them start to fight, Squall pulled his Gunblade out and the clash of the Gunblades could be seen, the sound of the trigger been pushed, Squall attacked faster than his original way, the Renzokuken was faster and more deadlyare, he strike Seifer, but he strike back, finally Seifer attack him with a direct attack and Squall holded from his shoulder when he jumped over him, he then attack from behind fast, but Seifer defend faster than before, Seifer inmediatly slash Squall, but Squall jumped to the ceiling, of the small scenario that was there, and impaled his Gunblade in the case, he then jumped to the right wall close to stairs, and jumped directly to Seifer, he just hitted back and went across him.

Finally the clash the blades but didn´t seperate and Seifer pushed Squall to the wall, he wanted to kill him in that moment but Squall gave backick and jumped over Seifer, he inserted the Gunblade again in the case and waited for Seifer to attack, Seifer cleaned his mouth that was full of blood with his hand, he then putted in his position again and attacked Squall, Squall pulled one more time his Gunblade out of his case and hitted Seifer´s Gunblade one more time...in that moment Seifer´s blade broked and went flying to the floor near Irvine, He only looked surprised.

Seifer looked at his Gunblade, and Irvine spoke: "He broke his Blade!?"

Squall putted his Gunblade near his face, the sharpness of the sword glow with the moon light.

-"I´ll cut your neck...you´ll see..." Squall said.

Rinoa finally stand up and start to scream:

-"Please someone stop them...!"

-"I don´t think that´s possible..." A voice behind Rinoa spoke.

She turn around to see Quistis, Angie, Selphie and..."Zell!" She spoke.

-"Squall isn´t fighting here in Balamb, but in winhill of 10 years ago...he cannot hear us...the only way to stop, is that someone from the past can control his emotions in this moment."

In that moment somewhere around Balamb, there is a car going at high velocity and a police man seated infront of someone, The man spoke to the police man.

-"Barry, how long has Seifer taken when he went to Balamb Garden..."

Barry pulled a pocket watch out and looked at it, the clock had 12:00 P.M.

-"About...4 hours, Sir..." He respond.

-"Ah...I see, the future of this world depends in this two men...so please hurry up."

-"Yes Sir."

Seifer looked the broken blade, and putted in his original position.

-"That bastard...even with the broken blade..." Zell said.

-"That´s the 'Demon Strike'!" Irvine screamed.

Squall putted his Gunblade down and spoke to Seifer:

-"A member of the Dark Wolf...never knows when to give up..." Squall said.

-"Rule no. 1 of the Dark Wolf´s: Never dishonor our code...AND GIVING UP IS NOT AN OPTION!!!" Seifer went running and instead of impaling the sword, he through it to Squall, He only raised his left hand and he send flying the broken blade, Squall´s hand start to bleed.

-"He stop it with his hand!?" Quistis said.

-"If he uses his Gunblade he will be unarmed..." Zell said.

Seifer went running to the direction where Squall was, Squall raised his sword and spoke:

-"Your honor...will bring you your death Seifer!"

Zell and the others looked how the blade that came from above Squall´s head was about to knock him off...forever...Seifer continue running until finally...a belt hit Squall´s blade and send it flying, Zell and Irvine screamed:

-"THE BELT OF THE UNIFORM!?"

Rinoa looked in terror, and Seifer hitted Squall with his fist´s and later took off his jacket and strangle him. Seifer continue screaming.

-"IT´S OVER!!!"

Squall was unable to breath, and tried to get rid of it. Zell only look:

-"It´s not doing well with it...I think he want´s to break his neck..."

Squall started to liberate energy and finally a blast came out, the blast hitted Seifer in his jaw and pushed him back, Squall took the jacket off the neck and start breathing harder, same as Seifer, both of them where tired. Squall open the palm of his hand, and from inside the skin a pair of claws came out and Seifer only prepeared his fist. They where still in the floor, both on there knees.

Zell only looked surprise: "This is the final battle after the Sorceress War, living or dying, or maybe they will hit the same time..."

Squall stood up and looked at Seifer:

-"Don´t you think we should stop?" Seifer said raising his fist´s up.

-"Good idea..." Squall raised his claws up.

Rinoa was still crying and being afraid that she couldn´t do anything, she lift her hand still looking at Squall...she fall on her knees and everything start to move in slow motion...

She could see Squall lifting his hands, the energy came up strait and running directly to attack Seifer...He, on the other hand, prepared and was about to hit Squall...no sound could be heard and Rinoa screamed in anger, they where inches too hit each other.

-"STOP!!!" Seifer and Squall turn around to see a man with the same uniform as Seifer, the man was small, almost the size of Rinoa, he had short hair, and had a mustage.

-"Seifer...remember that you where send here to test the power of Mr. Leonhart."

Seifer, who was still in position of battle, stand strait and spoke to the short man:

-"I don´t care if the director of the police department gets in my way, I wont stop attacking."

-"The director of the police department?" Selphie said, looking at the small guy.

Squall start to look to the stairs, his eyes where still in the yellow-blue color, he was bleeding from his mouth...Then he open his eyes widely.

-"Seifer...I know that you respect alot your Dark Wolf´s, but is unnecesary that you or Mr. Leonhart die on this place."

Squall after being for about 2 minutes quiet spoke:

-"I see...so you´re the one involved in all of this...that I do know."

A man with long hair and beared appear, he was wearing a long coat, and under the coat he had a jacket, a pair of normal pants, normal shoes, and a tie.

-"........The person in charge of the army of the 3 states, the controler of all the superpowers, Richard Deiling..." Squall finish saying, everyone was surprise.

Selphie spoke:

-"The brother of Vinzer Deiling?"

Every body was in shock, finally Irvine spoke after the long battle with Seifer.

-"What´s Deiling brother doing around here?"

-"Not reading the papers is a bad behavior."

Irvine pissed and turn around to see Zell, Quistis start to speak:

-"Three person´s participate in the restoration after the great war, three prime powerful people, Ellone Leonhart, General Caraway and...

-"Richard Deiling..." Irvine finally said.

-"In other words he is in charge of all the armies of the world..." Zell said.

Finally Deiling spoke:

-"I´m sorry I had to come seeing you like that, but only you Leonhart can get us out of this mess."

-"Alright...I´ll listen to everything you have to say right now."

Seifer after seeing that they won´t stop talking took his jacket, his cap and his broken Gunblade.

-"Well...seen´s our battle was interrupted, we will finish our battle another time..."

-"They save you from dying..." Said Squall when Seifer was passing besides him.

-"They saved you..." Seifer responded.

Before Seifer could prossigue walking, Barry spoke:

-"Wait Seifer!"

-"Well I´ll give my report, Squall Leonhart is finished, but Lionheart is a great fighter, Adios amigos." Seifer start walking out Garden.

-"He is a great spy, but still I can´t understand him." Said Mr. Barry.

-"Leonhart, please there is a car waiting for us " Said Mr. Deiling.

-"What you want to tell me, said it here right now, because I´m not the only person involved on this..." Squall´s left fist start to tremble and cracking, finally he hitted his forehead, and everyone looked in surprised, blood fall from the hit, and his eyes and hands returned to normal, and his claws dissapear.

-"Now I want you to tell me everything." He responded.

Rinoa looked at him "It´s him..." she stand up and run directly to him "It´s really you!!!" She hughed him, what she forgot was that the wound he had in his chest was still bleeding, he just fall unconscience.

-"QUISTIS!!!"

-"What are you doing!?...Irvine get some Bandages."

-"All right!!!"

-"Mr. Deiling?" Barry looked at him.

-"I will do everything you told me Barry...besides I need the help of Leonhart."

Finally Squall and the others where in the cafeteria seated, until finally Deiling spoke:

-"I´ll go directly to the point Leonhart...The 'Blackhart´s' are on the loose again..."

Squall´s eyes open a little more after hearing that name.

-"I think I don´t understand what you´re talking about Mr. Deiling." Zell said, who was standing and looking at him.

-"Have more respect to Mr. Deiling." Barry screamed. For a moment there was a short silence:

-"Balto Blackhart was a great assasin back in the sorceress war, in Winhill, after the people knew about me, and when I left, he replace me as 'Lionheart', but not many people knew about him, because he was left in the clandestinity, but I heard he was assasinated in the 'Sorceress Restoration', by a war buddy..."

Squall only looked at Mr. Deiling´s eyes. Mr. Deiling started to talk:

-"We try to kill the slaying assasin, we tried to hide as much information we could, not only Balto Blackhart was dangerous man, but he knew that if he worked and killed in the shadows, the goverment would pay more attention to his actions as well..."

-"So basically, the death was a cover up of the goverment to hide the truth?" Squall asked.

-"We tried...we bath him with oil and burned him, but after all we did, Balto Blackhart survived, even when he lost almost all his body, he became more dangerous than ever, he even created a small army of 2000 men, just to destroy the world, back in Winhill we send some troop´s to deal with the problems once and a while, but they never return alive after it, he as well is working with weapon sellers and other needs he can get from the other countries...That´s why I came to ask you for help Leonhart, we need your help, and restore the pride not only of your Garden, but of you the slayers that participate in the Restoration, think of this as finishing you´re Restoration..."

A moment of silence came...no one spoked for a minute...until finally Rinoa gave the first word:

-"What you´re trying to say is that...you want Squall to kill Balto Blackhart?"

-"That´s right..." Respond Mr. Deiling.

-"We will pay you alot of money...and you will not be bothered with any assasination that took place..." Mr. Barry said.

-"That´s the sickess thing I have ever heard..." Zell talked:"You people try to build a new world with peace and you only create more problems and involving people in your problems...and now..." Zell start to squeez his hand.

-"Shut up boy...you don´t know what will happen if the goverment falls." Mr. Barry start fighting with him.

-"This goverment should have fall a long time ago!!!" Zell respond him back.

-"If you keep talking that way I will arrest you boy!"

-"Why don´t you try!?" Zell hold Barry from his coat and was about to punched him in that moment.

-"I don´t know to much of this thing..." Irvine start to talk, he took his hat off. "But I know that you people could have killed Squall and I wouldn´t permitted that!"

-"Mr. Deiling...I know that you have a mayor problem...but we cannot give 'Lionheart' to you, Squall is no longer that person..." Rinoa responded.

-"We cannot do that to him..." Quistis said.

-"If you try to take him away...you have get over us!" Selphie as well talked.

-"He is our leader... I cannot let you do that." Angie who was seated close to Zell responded.

-"That´s right!" Zell said sitting next of Angie.

-"You people don´t know what you´re talking about...!"

-"BARRY!!!"

-"I´m sorry." He turn around to see Mr. Deiling. He then start to talk:

-"I understand how all of you feel...but you don´t need to give me the answer right now..."

Seifer went inside the room of the man he spoke to him the other day...he had his new Gunblade on hand, and the man was through in the floor, looking afraid at Seifer:

-"You don´t understand anything...since the end of the Sorceress War you the people they call the 'realist' didn´t do anything...but we, the dogs of war, gave our lifes to get rid of people worst than you..." Seifer start to walk where the man was.

-"WAIT!, if money is what you want you can have anything!" The man said.

-"You can control a dog with food, and people with money, but you can´t ever control a member of the Dark Wolf´s..." Later only the silence could be heared, the Gunblade´s edge was covered with blood.

-"A wolf is a wolf...an assasin is an assasin, nothing has changed, a slayer is a slayer...isn´t that true 'Lionheart'?" He left the room with the dead body on it.

Back in Garden Mr. Deiling start to enter the car he came, Squall and Rinoa where the only one´s outside :

-"I will come back...right the 14 of may...that will be in one week."

-"Remember...the 14 of may!!!" Barry screamed him.

Squall who had a bandage in his forehead, and over his scar, looked at Mr. Deiling for a moment and before he enter the car Squall screamed to him:

-"Mr. Deiling...you are older than 10 years ago..."

Mr. Deiling turned his face...a peaceful looked could be seen in that moment:

-"That´s because is more difficult to build a country than to destroying it, remember that..."

He enter the car and inmediatly left Garden, Squall start running out the gate, and looked with calmed face, he was still able to see the car in the distance:

_"That would have been the last time we would have seen Mr. Deiling alive...because the day when Squall was going to give the answer to him, the 14 of may of the 15th. of the 'Sorceress Restoration', it would be horrible day, the day that would changed our lives...forever." _Rinoa thought to herself, looking at Squall, with the expression that would be the last time she would seen of worried in those last days...


	4. Squall leaves reality that became a nigh...

Chapter 4: Squall leaves...A reality that became a nightmare.

Squall is in the training center, he is training with the little students who are training to use magic, Rinoa is looking him from the entrance of the training center...and start to look at her digital watch..."14 of may..." Rinoa spoked in low voice, she looked at Squall again with the little kids and all of them start to laugh, Rinoa who was in the corner of the entrance just looked at him...she was worried.

In one of the dorm´s a door open...it was Zell´s room, all of his clothes, magazine and equipment was in the floor. Zell was sleeping in his bed and covered his face with the blanket.

-"I´m tired...I fell to sleep late last night...I went to play some cards..."

Irvine came with his coat, a pair of jeans and his boots, of course always with his hat on..., Angie with her SeeD uniform, and her boots, Irvine pulled Zell´s blanket off:

-"You should be asheam of yourself."

Angie start hitting him with his pillow, who pulled of him and spoke:

-"How can you say that right now...don´t you know what day is it?...14 of may...Mr. Deiling is coming to get the answer from Squall remember...?"

Zell sitted up his bed:

-"Damn...I hate that guy!"

Squall and Selphie where walking together seeing around, near the road to Balamb and looking into the sea, Rinoa and Headmaster Cid are talking behind them:

-"...So that man want him to go to Winhill, huh?" Cid said.

-"Yes." Rinoa said in low voice and Cid asked her: "And what do Squall want...?"

She looked at him and gave a small smile:" He insist to go..." The smile dissapear and transform into worry...a small breeze came and the air maked Rinoa´s hair move...she was wearing her favorite dress, a light blue color and a pair of boots of black color.

Cid looked at her, he knew that inside does eyes she wasn´t going to permit Squall to leave.

-"Headmaster Cid...Remember the fireflies I told you!?" Selphie screamed, she was wearing a pair of jeans, some tennis and a yellow T-shirt, she looked at headmaster Cid calling him to hurry.

-"Yes...they only appeared in summer...I think it was a pretty hot spring..." Cid answer.

-"Fire...flies?" Squall said looking at the sea, his expression dissapeared, he was looking interest right now, Selphie nodded.

-"Have you ever see them Squall?" Selphie asked him back...he nodded.

-"Squall...he has been living in Garden seen´s he was little boy, and you have been living with him, Rinoa, you´re the one who gave him back the reason to live." Cid said to Rinoa, she thought to herself:_"And he will be always a part of Garden."_ When she was getting close to Squall. Rinoa all the sudden had a sneaky idea:

-"Why don´t we go tonight to see the fireflies Squall, all together...please?"

Rinoa looked at Squall with her beautiful eyes, Squall couldn´t say no but at the same time he couldn´t say yes, he thought for a moment, and when he was about to say something, a tennis shoe came over his head following a leg with it.

-"Yes...why don´t we go and looked at the fireflies, eh Squall." Zell who was able to get near Squall spoke, following by Irvine, Angie, and Quistis...Irvine start to talk:

-"Squall is a good friend and he is not going to do something that the goverment wants."

-"He is to good to everybody..." Quistis follow.

-"I always follow the orders of the leader....he is good to all the students I know" say Angie with a small smile.

-"Besides...you shouldn´t follow the orders of that corrupted goverment who transformed in you into 'Lionheart'...you should think more of your friends Squall..." Zell said.

Squall lifted from the floor and smile at Zell, he then spoke with him:

-"You really hate the goverment don´t you Zell." Again Zell´s leg fall over Squall´s head. The sun was iluminating over there heads in that moment...Squall start to talk:

-"I shouldn´t say corrupted Zell...if Mr. Deiling was a corrupted man, Seifer would have killed him along time ago...Don´t you remember what he said?" Squall start remembering the words that Seifer said back in that night they fought: _"this new era is an era of peace...but whe the slayers, that still live on won´t permit it and we will kill the people who betray the goverment or their people." _

Squall start talking again:

-"Seifer still is like a wolf...always waiting for the prey to fall in his claws, but he is still follows what he likes the most...he is a man with a dark heart...but he would protect his honor with the death of other person that´s him in reality..."

Squall said seated in the floor speaking, the others only listen with anger.

Seifer is eating in the same chinnes restaurant from the other day, he is eating the same food from the same last time.

He start to sneeze and a noodle is hanging from his mouth, a waitress that is passing by see´s him and feels disgust and talks:

-"That´s disgusting...stop it!" She said with an angry tone.

Seifer looked at her: "Sorry..." The women dissapear, he pulls the noddle to his mouth, and Seifer starts talking to himself:

-"People looked at me with disgust...but I don´t care what they think of me...i´m still a member of the dark wolves and I still follow my orders..." He just took a seap from his drink and look at the calendar that is hanging from the wall. "I wonder if Squall decided what to do next...?"

Back with the others...Squall stands up from the floor:"Anyway...", Rinoa looked at him confused:"You´re leaving?" Squall looked at Rinoa and smile:

-"I´m just going to see Mr. Deiling...he is really a busy man and he will not come, till the right moment and besides...if I go it will be much better." He start walking away...Quistis stepped infront of him and told him:"Why do you want to go all by yourself if we can go with you perfectly...?"

Squall closed his eyes and smile..."I will not leave until I deside if it is right thing to do..."He start walking away passing Quistis by and continue his way to Balamb, Rinoa gave some steps infront and stopped. She felt a bad omen...

In the highway of Balamb near the bridge construccted to cross from Timber to Balamb a car passed fast in the way, near the bridge there was a big tree, a boy with a gray shirt and green jeans waited with both arms crossed, in that moment, inside the car a man started to think to himself:_"I´m not going to be able to see Leonhart till night...it´s been 10 years for the restoration and we haven´t done anything to try to make it better..."_ The car passed the near by tree, and the boy dissapear from the branch, Mr. Deiling start talking to himself again: "The future of the world now lies in the hand of the slayers...and they are the only ones who can work out this..." In that moment the doors car open, still the car was moving and the boy from the branch appeared, and start to talk:"You shouldn´t worry to much about the life of others...if you can´t even worry yourselve." The boy smile and covered the mouth of Mr. Deiling and start talking again: "The message of Mr. Blackhart is this: bringing Lionheart is a good idea..." he pulled a small dagger from his belt and impaled inside his head:"...Even if it will end up dead." In that moment the driver stopped the car and looked at Mr. Deiling body, the door closed besides the dead body.

Many people where reunited near the accident, the dead body was pulled out of the car, Squall came walking by, he passed the people by and saw the movement and the police man in there, he looked at the dead body and recognice it:_"Mr. Deiling!?"_ He thought to himself, he just saw Mr. Deiling´s hair and start to think how could have died, all the sudden he felt a strange presence near him, he only lifted his head and listen, the boy who killed him talked with him:

-"If you don´t want to suffer the same accident...don´t even try to fight Mr. Blackhart..." The boy start walking away from him, he just turn around and saw the boy getting away, Squall pissed and thought to himself:

_-"Blackhart...you´ll pay for your crimes..."_

In that moment all over balamb they through newspapers, the paper boy screamed:" EXTRA! EXTRA!, minister of the goverment assasinated." The news reached Balamb and Garden...Zell looked at Quistis with shock:"Assasinated!?" Quistis spoke:"They killed him this morning." and gave the paper to Rinoa, Irvine getted close as well as Selphie, Rinoa start to read:"Today the goverment of the world lost there most precious man of all..." She stopped reading. Everyone was in shock.

In the police station, Seifer and Squall looked at Barry pissed, he hitted the table of the study hall, Seifer was standing in one corner of the room looking at Barry, Squall looked at him almost infront of the door, Barry was almost crying: "I can´t believe this happen!!!, this is horrible, this cannot be happening!" Barry still cry in the middle of the room, infront of the table, the window glowed inside the room and iluminated the place, all the sudden the study hall´s door open and a man came in, Squall turn around to see him, a man about 50 years old stand there, he was wearing a gray suit, he had brown short hair and a mustashe: "Excuse me...but I came as soon as possible after what I heard." Squall turn around and looked at Barry, he was still crying looking at the table and finally he spoke:"This is Mr. Albert Anderson, he was the last person Mr. Deiling spoke with." Squall looked at him, the he started to talk: "Yes...this afternoon when I saw Mr. Deiling he was telling me about what where his plans for this new goverment." Everything went back till the moment when Mr. Anderson was talking with Mr. Deiling, both of them where drinking tea, Mr. Deiling start to talk:

-"This goverment is doing all in the wrong way than the last goverment when the Sorceress War was...whe most give the demands of the people, they want this goverment of peace, they don´t want the people to repeat history just like 10 years ago we did...we must start the real stuff."

Back in the study hall of the police station, Seifer spoke:"Finally, the old guy say something interesting before he died, huh?" Mr. Anderson spoke again: "The strangest thing he said was this..." Back in the house of Mr. Anderson, Deiling started stand up and went to the window that was behind him, he started to talk: "We must give the people the reality of the world right now..." Mr. Anderson asked him: "Reality?", Mr. Deiling nodded: "The people is the future of this nation and they don´t desire more wars they only want a goverment that can give them peace once and for all." Again back in the study hall, Squall spoke:"Show the people what they want..." Barry was still crying, but finally he said something that Squall would have in mind forever: "Beliving is possible...if Mr. Deiling was still here, he would say and do that..." Seifer still looked at Barry and later looked at Squall, he knew something different was going to happen.

Walking the hallway of the police station, Squall and Seifer where still talking, Squall asked him:

-"I never saw someone being soo depressed in all my life..."

-"This is the reality of the world...some times people have to die soo they can leave something important for the world..."

Squall thought for a moment and later asked Seifer:

-"What will you do now?"

Seifer stopped for a moment and responded him:

-"The answer to all of our questions lies in Winhill...so...you know what my answer will be." Seifer continue walking, before he left he told him:

-"You should think of this, if you don´t finally deside what you will do, then don´t even boder to come." Seifer walked away and Squall looked at him with doubt in his words.

In the streets the news started to flow, the wind was a cold and unpleasent, the people start talking about what was happening: "Those this meen the war will repeat itself again?"

-"I don´t want a war to start."

-"Will the goverment is going to do something about this."

-"This is all the senators fault."

In the bridge near Balamb, Squall could hear the words of the people near by, he was standing looking at the sea, he start to remember some words he heard before in his mind:_"If you don´t try yourselve you´ll never be able to control your power; we where born only to kill, Squall; Beliving is possible, if Mr. Deiling was alive he would see and do it; Heh heh he...I told you Lionheart, once you start killing you cannot take your hands of a blade, remember this you are a slayer till you die, remember my words Lionheart." _Squall remembered the words of the assasin Shadow...

Finally after remembering all that Squall went to the conclusion, he spoke to himself:

-"Lionheart and Leonhart have to become the same person, they have to be one..It´s time for me to start to fight again; If I stay here everybody will be in danger because of me; I cannot stay any longer, I most go to Winhill inmediatly...that will it be." As the sun came down, he walked away from the bridge and started a old path...once again.

Finally night came, Quistis came out running and Selphie infront saying to her:

-"Come on...Dr. Kadowaki needs you..." Quistis came running, outside Zell and Angie waited:

-"What a waste and I wanted to see Squall before I left." Quistis said coming out of the gate, Zell only looked at her and said:

-"I can´t believe this is happening...I´ll go with you Quistis." Zell start walking besides Angie and Selphie besides Quistis, Zell turn his head for a moment and looked at Rinoa and Irvine standing infront of the gate:

-"Tell Squall I won´t be late, I´ll just acompany Quistis alright?" Zell said before he continue walking.

-"Don´t worry..." Rinoa responded, all the sudden Zell vanished into the darkness, Rinoa just looked where they where in the afternoon, she just spoked:

-"I wonder where´s Squall?" She asked.

Irvine just looked at her and respond:-"Don´t worry, even if it sounds bad, Squall will not leave because Mr. Deiling died." Irvine looked at Rinoa´s face, she was smiling:

-"I´ll go look for him, ok?" She run where they went in the afternoon. Irvine shouted:

-"Rinoa!...I´ll go to sleep earlier than you." He standed alone infront of the gate.

Rinoa start running near the sea, when she was infront of the place she just looked at the distance and didn´t saw anything, her smile dissapear and she turn around to see alot of fireflies, they iluminated the sea with great beauty, one of the fireflies passed under her fit and went where the darkness was, it started to move in circles, all the sudden a voice was heard from the darkness: "Those fireflies are very beautifull..."

-"Squall!!!" Rinoa shouted and turned around to see Squall, he walked out of the darkness, he had a small smile over his face...he just looked at Rinoa.

-Squ-all..." She said.

-"Mr. Deiling was assasinated this morning." He said.

-"Yes...I already know."

-"Blackhart killed him, I will get my revenge on Blackhart and his clan...but for the moment I must go to Winhill." Rinoa stared at him, afraid, she only turn around again to the sea, and spoked:

-"To Winhill........will you become the same Squall from 10 years ago."

-"I don´t know..." Squall looked at the sky and start to see the stars: "Since the end of the Sorceress War I have denied to become Lionheart again but after the fight with Seifer I could see that the slayer inside me is still alive and I still don´t know what to do, I don´t know what to do Rinoa."

-"But it wasn´t long that you became yourself again; you will always be Squall a pacific adventurer..."

Squall looked at the sea, and start to talk again: "If I stay here longer you and all will be in danger because the Slayer inside me is still awake...when we first meet..." Squall turn around to face Rinoa, and spoke to her:"Rinoa...you told me that you didn´t wanted to know about my past...and that make me really happy Rinoa, I live in peace for along time...and I thought I could be a normal person Rinoa, that was the only reason..."

Rinoa start to remember the good moments she spend with Squall and the others, she wanted to cry in that moment, her low lift moved, like trembeling, she start to remember those moment´s, the time that Zell and Irvine start fighting each other because Zell eat Irvines´s food; When they all start to eat the bad food that Rinoa prepeared; When Squall start to show Rinoa how to use the Gunblade; When they, both, sleeped out in the orphanage sea port once...all of it. Finally the fireflies iluminated and Squall hughed Rinoa for the last time, Rinoa´s eyes open widely and couldn´t even say a word:

-"...Thank you for everything Rinoa......I´m a Lion...I will wander the world again........Farewell." Rinoa´s eyes started to get full of tears, and when she closed them the tears started to flow down her cheeks, Squall just turn around and walked away from Rinoa without looking back. His foot´s steps could be heard getting away from her, Rinoa couldn´t say anything, finally in low voice she was able to say something:"Squall..." He didn´t respond or even turn around to see her, he continue walking away from her. She fell in her knees and started to cry, she putted her hands over her face and try to stop the tears, he didn´t turn around in any moment, and the firefly follow him till the end, later he dissapeared into the darkness of the night, and the proud Lionheart dissapear.

_"As the lion who walks in the night to hunt...is the heart of Lionheart who continues his journey to end this nightmare once and for all...he will finish his battle and will end this _

_once and for all."_


End file.
